For performance reasons, many relational database management systems (RDBMS) allow users an option to physically store data rows in a random fashion. When data is stored randomly, space may be used as it becomes available, allowing data to be stored quickly and deleted space to be reused automatically. But because storage is random, it may be more resource intensive to search and retrieve information than it would be if information were stored according to a predetermined sequence. As more and more data rows are stored “out of order” from the sequence, accessing information in the database, particularly batch sequential processes reading large segments of the database, may increasingly tax system resources and buffering ability. For this reason, most RDBMSs also provide the ability for reorganization that reorganizes the database according to a particular order, which is known as a “native key sequence.” During reorganization, the database is taken offline (made unavailable to users). In large databases, the time offline required for reorganization can require a significant amount of time and can produce a noticeable interruption in user access. Some existing database products may offer the ability to re-sequence their data rows into correct “key” sequence while the database is still available to user access. This re-sequencing of data rows while the database table is still available for user access is commonly known as an “online reorganization”. These online reorganizations typically read and move every row in the database table and are resource intensive.